What you took from me
by my star will shine bright
Summary: After tidus's mom dies in childbirth Auron is left to raise Tidus his little brother Zack and the newborn Akima. And Tidus finds Auron alone at night.if you all read it i'll continue! no 1 liked chapter 2 so im gonna repost it
1. Chapter 1

**THE TRIO OF THREE**

Explanation Summary: After Jecht left Zanarkand his wife found herself pregnant again. When she gave birth she went into a depression. Then she got pregnant again and said that Jecht had returned one night. A few weeks after that she died leaving Tidus and Auron to care for Akima and Zack.

Tidus's mom had been in laybour for hours. Auron was in there with her leaving Tidus to care for his two year old brother Zack.

At last she stopped screeming and a childs cry was heard.

Auron walked out a few seconds later holding their new sister. Tidus stood up and ran over to Auron. He looked down at the sleeping baby and then back at Auron. "Is it a girl or boy?" Tidus asked.

"Girl." Auron simply replied. Why did he look so sad? "Her names Akima."

Tidus took Akima from Auron. "Shouldn't she be with mom?" He asked looking up at Auron.

"I wanna see mommy!" Zack shouted jumping up and down.

Auron took Akima from Tidus's arms and put her in the crib. "I have some bad new's."

"If it's bout the blood results the midwives took then I already guesed that she's our half sister."

Auron took Tidus to the other end of the room away from Zack. "She is your real sister..."

"She is?" Tidus asked in shock. If she wasn't his full sister then Jecht must've been alive!

"But your mother... She was weak before having her. They said that she would have died in a week." By now Tidus had guesed what Auron was saying. Her doctor had said that she would've died soon. But now he realized that she had died in birth.

"No!" He shouted. Auron put a hand on the boys shoulder. But Tidus just shrugged it off and ran upstairs into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Can I see mommy now?" Zack asked Auron pulling the bottom of his scarlet coat.

Auron picked up the two year old. How do you tell a child who doesn't even know what death is that he will never see his moter again? "Zack. Your mother is asleep."

Zack held up a get well card in front of Aurons face. "Can I give her my get well card I made for her when she wakes up?" Zack asked Auron. "This is me. Thats Tidus and you, and there's mommy in bed." He said pointing to the colourd match stick people.

"Zack your mommy won't be waking up." He told him trying to put it in a childs words.

"Why not?"

"You remember what happend to mister bubbles?" Auron asked remembering that when that goldfish died Zack wouldn't speak for days. The toddler nodded. "Well your mother ois like that."

Zack looked at him. "We have to flush her down the toilet?"

After long hours of explaining Zack finally understood. "NNNNOOOO!" Zack screemed locking himself in the bathroom. Auron sighed. That was the hardest thing he had to do since the pilgrimage.

Aurons thoughts wondered to Akima. Her brothers would most likely hate her. He realized that he couldn't leave her here with a sad and angry two year old in the house. And that wnt for Tidus to.

Auron walked upstairs and opened the teens door. "Tidus?" He whisperd seeing the boy curled up on his bed sobbing. Tidus looked up for a few seconds but then went back to crying into his hands.

Seeing nothing else to do Auron decided to be his comforting side that day. A side that hardly anybody saw. "I understand how you feel." Auron said putting his hand on Tidus's back. "I felt the same way when my parents died."

He looked up at Auron. Tidus had never thought of how Auron felt when he lost his family. "She was all I had left." Tidus cried. "I should've been there with her."

In the seven years he had known Tidus, 'the cry baby of Zanarkand.' Jecht had look said, Auron had never seen Tidus this upset before. "It's not your falt that she died. She was given only a week to live after that anyway." Auron said wishing he hadn't said it. Auron asked the one question that had been bothering him. A question tat he needed to know. "You must hate your sister then? Huh?"

"No. I don't hate my sister. It wasn't her falt she died." Auron let out a silent breath of relief. "It's him I hate." He bitterly told Auron. "He took every thing from me then. And now he's taken her again. But this time there's no hope of getting her back."

Auron knew he ment Jecht. And for once he couldn't help but agree with Tidus. Jechts wife. When he had come to Zanarkand Tidus said that Jecht and his wife were always spending time together. That once his mother forgot about him and cooked a romantic dinner for herself and Jecht, Tidus went to bed hungry that night. And in her life she had mourned for Jecht and didn't do anything else. Thats how she ended up at deaths door. And now Jecht had come back got her pregnant and she'd died in child birth!

Auron walked over to the window where he saw people taking Jechts wife out in a plastic bag. Thats when he rememberd Jechts words to look after them both. He had failed to keep that promise.

Wanting to forget his thoughts the best that he could, and seeing that the blonde had calmed down now he asked Tidus one last

question. "Will you help me raise her?"

Tidus nodded and wiped his tears. Auron smiled at him and walked downstairs to comfort Zack. And whoever thought teens were bad obviously had no idea of the terrible two's!

Auron knocked on the toilet door. "Go away!" He heard Zack hiccup through the door. Auron knocked again. This time the door opened. "I said GO AWAY!" Zack screemed slamming the door again. This time though Auron stopped the door closing with his hand, almost beaking it in the mean time.

"Zack. Come with me." Auron said picking him up. Auron walked into the living room and sat down with Zack on his lap. "She would have liked your card."

Zack looked up at him and sniffed then looked down at the card in his hand. "But she'll never see it now." He cried.

"I sould have told you before. Your mother was going to die in a few days anyway."

Zack looked up at him. "She was?"

"Yes." Auron looked down at Zack. He waited a few minuites to decide what to say next. But when he had decided Zack was asleep.

Auron stood up and layed Zack down on the sofa. He walked out the room and over to the crib which help the sleeping Akima. But he realized that he had no idea how to look after newborns. With Zack his mother was there to look after him. He became a warrior monk, a gaurdian and got deeply injured. How hard could this be?

That night Tidus and Zack said they didn't want any food. Zack thought he was sick and Tidus refused to eat Aurons cooking. But Auron knew that Tidus just didn't want to say he felt depressed, and Zack only knew that when your sick you don't want to eat anything.

At eleven oclock after Akima had stopped crying Auron had finally decided to go to bed.

When he was dosing off he heard his bedroom door open. "What is it Zack?" He asked hearing a few sobs come from his door. After hearing no respond he turned his face towards the door. He was shocked that it was Tidus. "Tidus? What do you want?"

Tidus layed on the end of Aurons bed. "Thanks for trying to make us feel better." He said playing with the tassels on the quilt cover. "Thats all I wanted to say."

Auron looked at Tidus and shook his head. "Like I said, I know what it feels like to lose someone you love."

Tidus wished he was Zacks age again. Zack was only two he was fourteen. He wanted to crawl under Aurons covers and tell him all of his problems. Unlike his old man he knew Auron would listen. But being Tidus he chose to do what he wanted.

Tidus slid under Aurons bed covers and told him all of his troubles. He was happy that Auron didn't hesitate. "How did you get over your parents death?" He asked Auron.

Auron looked at the fourteen year old. "You don't ever get over something like that. There's not a single day that goes by that I don't think of them." Tidus started to cry again he was surprized when Auron hugged him.

"Your not alone anymore."

So what did ya'll think huh? is it good? if u want me to i'll continue it! make sure you read my other stories aswell!


	2. Chapter 2

A spiran adventure

Summary: This story takes place seven years after Akima was born.

Akima had grown up to look just like her mother. Brown hair with blonde and black streaks, ivory skin and blue eyes. She wore Tidus's old clothes, Tidus didn't earn that much, and the wages he did get he used to pay his bills and buy food with and the important stuff.

Zack was now nine years old. He looked like his mom and dad. He had light brown hair white skin but his face coverd in frecles, he had brown eyes and also wore hand-me-downs.

Tidus still lived in his parents house, but Auron had moved out after Tidus turned fifteen, Auron only lived next door so that if Tidus needed him all he had to do was go next door.

Auron walked to Tidus's house every day when Tidus went to work (Blitz ball training/blitzball tournoment.) He was quite happy with Tidus. Since his mom died he'd gotten a job, finished school, looked after his younger sibblings and looked after the house.

But Auron realised that Jecht didn't want Tidus to die, or his other children he didn't even know he had.

"Zack! Akima! Auron's gonna be here in a minuite!" Tidus called wondering where they were.

Tidus walked into the kitchen and hid behind the door. Akima was standing on Zacks shoulders trying to get the cookie jar. "You... alomost got... it yet?" Zack asked with strain. "My shoulders are gonna... fall off!"

"Almost." Akima replyed trying to get the brown jar.

"Extreme pain now." Zack whimpered holding her ankles.

Tidus tryed his hardest not to laugh. "Got it!" Akima shouted jumping down from his shoulders.

The two took off the lid and looked inside. "There's nothing in there!" Akima screamed.

"Hours of carefull planing, gone!" Zack also screamed.

Akima looked up at him in confushion. "I was the one who thought of it! And it was only ten minuites ago!" Akima was very shy around other people, but when she was with her brothers she was as lively as ever.

Tidus sneeked up behind them both. He was about to say 'boo!' but Zack senced someone was behind him. Zack did the first thing that came into his head. Zack went carati so he did one of his new moves they had taught him.

Zack turned around, jumped in the air as high as he could and kicked Tidus in his stomach, Zacks other foot went higher causing him to do a back flip and kick Tidus in his nose!

"Zack!" Akima shouted. "It's Tidus!"

Zack realised what he had done and grabbed Akima's hand and ran as fast as he could. "What are you doing?" Akima asked him.

"My teacher says that we're only aloud to use our abilitys for defence! That's what I'm using it for. He saw us get the cookie jar!"

Akima and Zack bashed head first into Auron who had just walked through the door. "If they ask you it wasn't me!" Akima started running again.

Auron gave them both a serious look. Zack running away from the kitchen and Akima scared stiff and no Tidus in sight, something bad had just happend.

Auron walked into the kitchen and saw Tidus rolling around on the floor curled up in a ball and holding his nose. Auron bent down next to him. "Do I want to know what happend?" Auron asked him.

Tidus shook his head still holding his nose an moaning about his stomach. "I thinksh hesh bwoke ny node."

Auron wanted to laugh, Tidus sounded like a hypello. He helped Tidus to his feet and dragged him to a chair. Tidus took one of his hands away to hold his stomach.

"Let me have a look." Auron said trying to pry Tidus's had away.

Tidus looked at Auron in fear. "Nosh!" He shouted. "I'sh do'n wans yas ta looksh at ist."

Auron had to wait a few minuites to figure out what he had just said. "If I don't look at it then you'll never talk the same again."

He slowly took his had away from his bloody nose. He wished he could die right there right now. Auron was shocked at the state his nose was in. It was definatly broken.

"I'll drive you to the hospital." Auron said helping the teenage boy up.

Akima was standing in the doorway. Whenever something like this happend she wouldn't know how to react. Akima had thought that Zack had killed him.

"Is Tidus okay?" She Asked Auron tugging on his big red coat. "Is he dead?"

Auron laughed. "No. He has to go to hospital to have a plaster put on it. Then he'll come home."

Akima smiled. "Is Zack going to prison?"

"No."

Akima looked down. "Does that mean I still have to share a room?"

He laughed again and walked out the house with Tidus behind him.

Later that day Tidus was looking at the bandage on his nose, Zack was crying in his room after being told he was no longer aloud to do carati, Auron was reading and Akima was playing with her dolls.

"My poor nose and stomach." Tidus moaned. "At least my old man wasn't here."

Akima looked up at her brother. "I never met daddy. What was he like?" She asked him. Auron was dreading her question, he knew what Tidus's answer would be.

"You wana know what he was like? He was a rotton old..." Tidus was going to swear but Auron stopped him.

"Tidus. Don't speak that way around your sister... or anyone else." Auron picked Akima up and sat her on his lap. "If you want I'll tell you what Jecht was like."

She nodded her head and listned to his storys of a world called Spira. For a child these were just storys but for her they were something more. No one even thought that those storys would help her understand the world she would be going to.

So what did you think! i think its good! review!


End file.
